civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mughals (Akbar)
The Mughals led by AkbarIndia Civilisation Pack is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi, Janbourta, Chris Sifniotis, and Andrew Holt. It is part of the India Civilization Pack. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Mughals The Mughal Empire was a Persianate empire that grew to rule very nearly the entire Indian subcontinent at its peak, stretching from Bengal in the east to Kabul in the west, from Kashmir in the north to Kaveri in the south. The emperors of the Mughal came from Uzbekistan, claiming descendancy from both Genghis Khan and Timur; two of the world's most successful and well known warlords. The Mughals brought about Persian culture and architecture into medieval India, the golden age of the empire saw the creation of many buildings with the Persian and Mughal influences; most notable are the Taj Mahal and Moti Masjid in Agra. Akbar Akbar was the third Mughal Emperor, ascending in 1556. In that time Akbar would become the greatest ruler of the empire; expanding the Mughal sphere of influence, adopting a policy to conciliate defeated rulers through marriage and diplomacy, winning support from non-Muslim citizens through tolerance policies and strove to unite lands through loyalty expressed through the Persianised culture. As a patron of culture Akbar established the foundations of a multicultural Mughal empire and won the trust of the native Indians for the first time in the history of the empire. Dawn of Man May the blessings of god be upon you, O great Akbar, Emperor of the Mughal Empire! You are the bloodline of Timur, oh he of whom tales of glory are known and songs are sung the world over! You live up to and exceed the reputation of your forefathers, for it was under your rule that the Mughal Empire extended its borders far beyond that which it had yet achieved, bringing the majority of the Indian subcontinent under your rule through a series of devastating military campaigns in which you were undefeated, using weapons at the forefront of technological achievement. Truly did you earn the epithet "the Great"! Yet the achievements of the Mughals were not limited to the field of battle. Your people were innovators, building engineering marvels the likes of which the world had never seen: impregnable fortresses, monuments to love, and temples of science. These wonders of architecture lasted long after the fall of the empire, and have remained testament to the ability and legacy of the Mughal Empire for centuries, remaining unchanged while the land around them passed through the control of several powers – each reminded of the achievements of you, oh Emperor! Akbar! The people of India cry out to you! They yearn for your leadership to usher them into a new golden age! Will you answer their call and take to the field of battle once more? Can you restore the Mughal Empire to her former glory? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the land of the Mughals. I trust you do not have anything as impressive in your homeland?" Introduction: "Welcome to my court. Tell me, are you a friend to trade with, or an enemy to depose?" Defeat: "The Mughal Empire has yielded to these barbarous peoples. I worry for the sake of future generations of this planet - with us gone, is there anyone who remains civilised?" Defeat: "How is this possible? You have thrown me from my kingdom, despite clearly being the inferior power! Be aware that your reign will not last, for I will return twice as powerful as before." Strategy A Tall-Builder Civ, you'll want to spend most of the game constructing Buildings and Wonders for the most benefit from the Mughals. Play a standard Tradition game, heading for Education. Chichen Itza is vastly beneficial, make sure you get it. After Universities, head to Chivalry, making sure you find time for Walls so that you can build Qila immediately. These provide Golden Age points, Culture, an Art Slot (so you can build the Artist's Guild at Guilds, not delayed for later) and some Tourism later. Your few Cities stocked full of Buildings will become Productive and Cultural powerhouses during Golden Ages, a self-sustaining system when you use this clout to get more Buildings and Wonders. Taj Mahal, and to a lesser extent Agra Fort, are fittingly appropriate to aim for. You should probably be well-placed for a Cultural Victory, though anything is possible. If there's been a troublesome neighbour bothering you, invest in one or two Farsakh Cannons. They are extremely fragile, but well protected, they will doom any city they can fire on, possessing the firepower of Artillery an Era earlier. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Pouakai: ''XML and Chola map. * ''Sukritact: ''Lua, Icons and maps. * ''Janboruta: ''Icons, text and TSL. * ''Leugi: ''Leaderheads and models. * ''Viregel: ''Civilopedias. * ''Chris Sifniotis: ''Civilopedias and GP lists. * ''Andrew Holt: ''DoM voiceovers. * ''JFD: ''Bugfixing and text fixes. * ''Irkalla: Consultant. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Bharata Cultures Category:India Pack Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:India Category:61 Civ Battle Royale